


Power Play

by HisAngelThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Exchange, Smut, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngelThursday/pseuds/HisAngelThursday
Summary: The truth is, neither of them is consistently the the dominant in the relationship.  Sure, Dean likes being hoisted effortlessly against the wall by his super-strong boyfriend, fucked senselessly like any self-respecting bottom, but every so often he likes to run the show.





	

The truth is, neither of them is consistently the the dominant in the relationship. Sure, Dean likes being hoisted effortlessly against the wall by his super-strong boyfriend, fucked senselessly like any self-respecting bottom, but every so often he likes to run the show. 

Sometimes, when Cas disappears for too long or puts himself in unnecessary danger, Dean likes to tie him to the bed with his favorite pare of angel-proof cuffs, blindfold him, and spend a solid three hours taking his frustration out on his captive audience. 

He’ll kiss him all over, from his jaw down to his toes, suck hickies on his neck that Cas doesn’t have permission to heal, lap and suck at his nipples to make him squirm. All the while, Dean completely ignores his cock, which is usually purple and aching by the time he’s through. 

If Dean’s feeling particularly mean, he’ll take off the blindfold and make him watch as he preps himself, fucks himself on a dildo before, finally, sinking down on Cas’s poor, neglected cock and commanding him not to come until he’s ridden him to his satisfaction. 

Cas, being an angel, is usually able to comply, though there have been some slip-ups (and subsequently, some very fun punishments.)

If there’s no gag involved, there’s usually a good amount of begging, and Dean thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard: his voice is even lower than it usually is, rougher, punctuated by low moans and high, musical whines. It makes Dean feel powerful to think he’s the only one who’s ever seen Cas like this, so wanton and vulnerable. 

Still other times, Cas is the one in charge, and Dean would be lying if those weren’t just as much fun. 

One day, Dean did something particularly reckless during a hunt, and he didn’t even know Cas was angry about it until they were in the privacy of their bedroom. When he pulled him close and growled in his ear, “Don’t ever do that again.”

He shoved Dean down on the bed and immobilized his whole body with a bit of his mojo, pacing back and forth in front of him like a caged panther. “You need to safeword, snap your fingers three times. Otherwise I don’t want to hear a peep from you.”

Dean didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his whole life.

Unfortunately, Cas turned out to be intent on keeping him that way, naked, immobile, and painfully erect, Skinemax blaring unavoidably on their television set. All the while, Cas occupies himself with menial tasks, polishing his angel blade and organizing Dean’s sock drawer. It was just adding insult to injury, really. 

Finally, when Cas got bored of the silent treatment, he took Dean’s aching cock into his mouth and swallowed it down to the root. Dean was sure he’d come instantly, his eyes rolling back and groan emanating from behind his invisible gag, but it occurred to him belatedly – and with a good amount of horror – that Cas was using his mojo to keep him from doing so. 

After the longest and most torturous blowjob of his life, Cas finally lets Dean come, moaning around his cock and sending him tipping over the edge, so hard he sees stars and – briefly – blacks out from it. 

He comes to with Cas stroking his jaw, murmuring sweet things about how good he was for him. All he wants to do now is nap, physically spent after such a long session, but he knows from experience that doing so now will only lead to a nasty bout of sub drop. 

So they shower together, letting Cas rub him down with his skilled, slender fingers, his beautiful, rumbling voice telling Dean everything he needs to hear. 

They do this often, a wordless exchange of trust and power that’s unlike anything Dean’s ever experienced with another partner. 

Sure, he’s been with chicks like Rhonda Hurley who always wanted to be in charge, or others still who always wanted to call him ‘daddy’ and make him spank them or pull their hair. He’s been shoved around by burly truckers who spread his legs and called him things like ‘baby girl’, and yeah, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t seriously enjoyed that. 

But none of it even comes close to what he has with Cas: with him, he can hand over all his autonomy, all his power, and never have a doubt that he’ll be safe. Moreover, he knows that Cas will willingly do the exact same thing. 

It’s indescribable, really. It’s the closest thing he’s ever had to pure trust.


End file.
